Sister Complex!
by spinoff
Summary: I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know it's crazy—stupid—even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister. Eremika. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**SISTER COMPLEX!**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Genre: Romance &amp; Friendship**

**Summary: I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know it's crazy—stupid—even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister. Eremika.**

…

**WARNING!  
Prepare yourselves for the bad grammars and some OOC**

…

**NOTE!**

**Mikasa didn't go through the parents got killed scenario, so she doesn't have a dark past and she has a cheerful and outgoing personality (just imagine young Mikasa's personality, but older)**

…

**ANOTHER NOTE!**

**This story is inspired by another Eremika fanfiction, but I don't know the title! But at least this story is inspired by **_**that **_**person and from **_**that **_**story :D (but I'm gonna make this a little different)**

…

**STILL ANOTHER NOTE!**

**I'm not sure if they're in Japan or America, but think as this: they're in somewhere in America and their school has this kinda Japan education thing, so they don't go back and forth from class to class (if any of you read high school mangas, then you'd probably understand what I'm talking about)**

...

...

...

...

...

_I, Eren Jaeger, is—I know it's crazy—stupid—even, but I think I'm falling in love with my own sister. Eremika._

...

...

...

...

...

"Eren… Eren, wake up" Mikasa mumbled as she hits Eren's body with a pillow

"Uhh, ten more minutes" Eren grumbled as he covered himself with his blanket

Mikasa sighed "Eren, don't make me do this…"

No answer

"Alright then, you asked for it" Mikasa cracked her knuckles, pulled away Eren's blanket

Eren was holding the blanket tightly, so when Mikasa pulled it, he was also being pulled, making him fall to the cold floor "oww! Why did you do that?!"

"I already warned you"

"And I told you ten more minutes!" Eren whined as he rubbed his head

Mikasa only watched him, holding back laughter. She gave him her hand "c'mon, we're gonna be late for school. Mom's making breakfast downstairs"

Eren stared at Mikasa's outstretched hand, then rolled his eyes "ya don't say?" and Mikasa pulled him up

…

They were at the dining room, and all family members still in their respected pajamas - except for Mr. Jaeger, who is already up since 6 AM and is now using his work suit.

"Eren, why does Mikasa always have to wake you up? One day, when you're big, your wife won't be waking you up like Mikasa, you know," Carla scolded as she hit Eren's head with a wooden spoon

"Ouch!" Eren rubbed his head 'why are women so terrifying these days? I thought they were supposed to be nice and gentle?'

Grisha only chuckled and smiled at Mikasa "I bet Mikasa would make a great wife one day"

Mikasa blushed at her father's statement "thank you, father…"

Eren scoffed "yeah, she's probably going to beat him up when he doesn't wake up - what a _great _wife"

"Eren don't say that to your own sister!" Carla scolded, and once again, Eren earned a whack on the head

He felt like crying as he rubbed his head

"Here you go" Carla served a big bowl of stew in the middle of the table

And the family ate their breakfast filled with laughter and more whacking.

…

"Eren… this is our first day in our new school, and you're not the least nervous?" Mikasa whispered as she grips on her schoolbag tightly

Eren rolled his eyes "I can't believe you, Mikasa. You are able to beat me up to a pulp and yet you're nervous about your first day of school?"

Mikasa hesitated, but she nodded

Eren shook his head in disbelieve "listen, Mikasa, I'm here for you, 'kay? We're the incredible duo! Remember that time when we were little, you're the red scarf wonder and I'm the green-eyed beast?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "those were the stupidest names we ever made"

"Yeah… but my point is, we're always there for each other! Remember, we watch each other's backs, because that's what we are! We're… twins"

Mikasa smiled a little "yeah, I guess… although we don't really look much like each other"

"Yeah, and I'm obviously cooler than you"

"Our genes just got messed up"

"Tell me about it"

"Thanks, Eren, for… that. For cheering me up, I mean"

"You're welcome… little sis"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "you know I'm older than you"

Eren was not about to give up "yeah, only three minutes! They should've taken me out, first!"

Mikasa chuckled lightly "oh, look, we're here!"

Eren smiled at the sight before "here we are… Maria High School…"

Mikasa held Eren's hand. Eren turned to Mikasa, and gripped her hand back. He smiled. Mikasa smiled. They knew, they were fine; they were okay. They had each other, and that's what matters.

…

**A/N: just wanna say thank you for reading, and I apologize if there are any errors! Please leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previously, on SISTER COMPLEX…**_

_Eren and Mikasa are finally beginning their lives as a high school student in a new school! How will they handle their first day at school?_

…

"Class 1A"

"Class 1J"

Mikasa and Eren just stared at each other, one with widen eyes, and the other with a calm demeanor.

"We're… not in the same class together?" Mikasa asks, her voice quivering

Eren rolled his eyes "it was pretty obvious, I suppose, since we were never in the same class since grade school—well, we're probably in the same class when we were kindergarten, but there weren't that much students back then…"

Mikasa didn't quiet listen on Eren blabbering "oh no… what am I gonna do?"

"Honestly Mikasa, don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

"I'm just… really nervous… don't you know that High School is, like, you're finally living your life?"

"Hmm… I don't know, I think that's supposed to happen when we're in college or something"

Mikasa just sigh, "I just hope that I can make friends easily there… I don't want to be an outcast or anything"

"You won't, I promise that"

"Okay… c'mon, let's go to our classes"

Eren nodded

And with that they left the crowded lobby…

…

**Mikasa's class…**

Mikasa stared dumbly at the door in front of her. There it is, in its glory, is a sign that says 'class 1A'

Mikasa gulped down her fear "okay Mikasa, remember what Eren told you" Mikasa sighed 'here goes nothing'

And as she opened the door… suddenly…

She was pushed back by some object that is blocking her eyesight. She was taken by surprise, and tried to balance herself so she won't fall. Mikasa quickly removed the object that was blocking her eyesight, and stared dumbly at the object which is actually…

"…bread?"

"GIMME THAT!"

"Huh?" Mikasa turned her head to see a girl with brown haired tied to a ponytail, running straight towards her "wow, wait, what're you—!"

"GIMME MY BREAD!"

Mikasa panicked, so she quickly threw the bread, and it landed right on the girl's face. She was pushed back, and fell on the floor. Mikasa could her giggles and chuckles from inside the class.

As Mikasa slowly walked into the class, it was crowded with people, and everybody was laughing, looking at Sasha's body on the ground.

Suddenly a petite girl with blond hair and blue eyes came up to Mikasa "I've never seen you before! Are you a transfer student? What's your name?"

'Well, she seems nice' Mikasa thought "It's Mikasa…"

The girl smiled at her "oh, you're European, I thought you were Asian… I'm Krista Renz, nice to meet you!"

"Oh, I'm actually half Asian… I think it was grandma who's Asian…?" Mikasa became confused herself. She never really ask her parents why she's half Asian, when Eren's not. Maybe she should ask them when she got the time.

"Oh, I see. I'm sorry that you have to go through that…"

"Go through… what?"

"You know, Sasha and her silly antiques" Krista rolled her eyes

Mikasa eyed the brown haired who is already standing up, and eating her bread "so her name is Sasha?"

"Yep. Sasha Braus, to be exact" Krista smiled at her

Mikasa nodded "so, uh… this is class 1A… do you know a lot of people here?" Mikasa asks awkwardly

"Yeah, sure! Well not _all of them_, but yeah, I sure know a few people. Want me to introduce them to you"

"Sure, why not?" Mikasa's smile brightened when Krista pulled her towards her friends

"Mikasa, meet my friends. This is Annie, Marco, Bertolt, Mina, and Franz!" Krista introduced and Mikasa smiles awkwardly "um, hey"

Marco and Mina said 'hi', while the others just nodded or waved their hand.

It was awkward at first, but then the group is beginning to get louder. Mikasa sighed, relieved that the awkward moment is finally replaced with laughter, and then Sasha came to the group

"Hey! What's your name?"

"It's Mikasa"

"Hiya Mikasa! I'm so sorry that I threw the bread at you, really!"

"Nah, it's alright, besides, I'm already used to that"

"Really?"

"Yep, me and my brother are always throwing food at each other, it's just ridiculous!"

"Really? Mine too! Well, I have four little brothers and two older ones. One is already in college and the other is going to get married and moving out to who-knows-where!"

"So basically you're the only girl in your family?"

"Well, if you don't count my mom, then yeah, you could say that"

"Wow, that's tough. I mean, I have a twin—well, he's younger than me three minutes, and he's pretty handful. I don't know if having four little brothers would feel like"

Sasha grinned "probably worse than yours"

Mikasa smiled.

And the conversation continues, and Mikasa is able to talk to Bertolt, Marco, and the others, and she's adapting pretty well with the class.

**Meanwhile, Eren…**

Eren smiled excitingly at the door in front of him, which has a sign 'class 1J'

"I think I'm finally living my life, and it's about to start right now…" Eren smiled as he opened his door of his class, and then suddenly an object flew passed by him

"WHAT THE—?!" Eren quickly turned around, surprised to see that the object is actually a chair "HOW DID THAT GOT HERE?!"

"TAKE THIS!" Eren was startled by the voice, and entered the class timidly.

Inside, two huge guys are facing each other, as they are about to advance to each other "I can't believe you did that to my girlfriend!"

"She hated you!" The guy threw a punch at the guy with brown hair, and kicked him in the groin

The audience—especially the guys—were 'ooing' and some are wincing. Eren just stared, dumbfounded at the sight before him "is this even a legal class?"

Then, everybody was paying attention to Eren, who is standing near the exit. 'oh no, I must've said that out loud… I'm so dead, oh boy…'

A guy who is as tall as Eren came to him and threw over his hand around Eren's shoulder "what's yer name, new kid?"

"Err… Eren… Jaeger…?"

"Hmph, the name's Jean"

Eren didn't say anything after that. Just nodded stiffly, that's all

"HEY EVERYBODY! LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW FRIEND HERE!"

Eren felt a sweat coming down 'oh no… this is like in the movies, when a new guy comes and the other guy's like 'let's welcome him' and the new guy got beaten up and stuff…'

People are starting to approach Eren. His hands are getting sweaty now, not just because of the heat, but because of the pressure 'I'm dead, I'm so dead…!' Eren closed his eyes shut 'I don't wanna look…'

.

.

.

"Welcome to class 1J!"

Eren opened one eye in confusion "…huh?"

A bald guy just chuckled with open arms "I said, welcome to class 1J! The name's Connie, nice ta meet ya!"

"Uh… yeah, nice to meet you too… Connie…" Eren nodded

"Welcome to class 1J. We may look like that one messed up class that has gangsters, but maybe that's what other people think about us since the people here are… how should I say it nicely…? Idiots of the school" one of them said

A few chuckled

"Well… it's nice to meet you all I guess… you people were pretty creepy, I thought that I was dead for sure…" Eren said nervously as he rubbed the back of his head

"We're not like that!" One of them said. He had a big body and blond hair "my name is Reiner. Here, in class 1J, everybody is family" most of them nodded "and family means nobody gets left behind (lilo n stich reference)"

Eren widened his eyes 'wow… I can't believe I get to be this lucky to have an awesome class like this! I mean sure, I'm a little offended since this is the idiots' class, but… just, wow!'

"So everybody, since we have a new member in our class, let us celebrate!" Reiner shouted and everybody cheered

Jean finally lets go "you know, we rarely get new students here in class 1J"

"Why is that?"

"It's because we're the forgotten class. Most teachers don't really care about this class because most of us are idiots, so we're like those outcast students"

"Well that's pretty depressing"

"I know"

Eren stared at the others who're laughing and talking, and looks like they're having fun "but this is a pretty awesome class…"

"Yeah. But, you know, politics…"

Eren raised his eyebrow 'wow, this guy's even stupider than me'

Somebody came up to Jean and gave him two cups "thanks"

Eren stared at the cup; Jean noticed this "want one?"

Eren smelled the liquid, and shook his head "I don't drink"

Jean shrug "oh well, more for me"

Eren just stared at the others. A few people passed by him, and said stuff like 'hey' or 'how's it going', and even some made conversations with him. Eren smiled.

'Wait 'till I tell Mikasa about this!'

…

**A/N: ok, so there's not much Eremika moment, and im sorry bout that, but it will appear again… anyway, thanks for reading pls leave a review!**

**Ps: ARMIN WILL COME OUT AT THE NEXT CHAPTER, DON'T THINK I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Previously on SISTER COMPLEX…**_

_It's Eren and Mikasa's first day at Maria High School, and their classes aren't really that bad as they thought it would be…_

…

"Armin?"

Armin turned around to see the person who just called his name "hey! Mikasa!"

Mikasa smiled "finally, a familiar face!"

Armin returned the smile "it's good finally meeting you. Where's Eren?"

"Hmm… I don't know we're not at the same class. He's in class 1J, though…"

"I see... what about you? Which class are you in?"

"Class 1A" Mikasa smiled proudly

"Well, I'm in class 1B. I guess our class is pretty close"

"Yeah, I guess. But wow… how long was it? Five years since we last met?"

"Yeah, that's a long time… and I see you didn't cut your hair"

Mikasa held a strand of her hair "yeah, I don't really like short hair"

"Hmm… well anyway, I really have a lot catching up to do!"

"Yeah, I know! Who are you eating lunch with?"

Armin looked around the crowded cafeteria "well, nobody in particular, it's just me"

"Well then, why don't I introduce you to my new friends?"

Armin smiled "sure! That would be great!"

…

"Soo, what's changed Mikasa?" Armin asks as he ate his spaghetti "is Eren still a loud mouthed jerk?"

Mikasa smiled "yes, and he'll always be like that… nothing's pretty much changed since we last saw you, really"

"I see…"

"Well what about you, Armin?"

Armin rubbed his chin, look like he's thinking "hmm… well, I dyed my hair blond and changed my name to Harry"

Mikasa rolled her eyes "then that explains you're still the old Armin I know"

"Oh, you two are friends before?" Krista asks as she butts in their conversation

"Yeah. We were childhood friends since we're still little" Mikasa explains, "we were neighbors for, like, 10 years, and then Armin had to move out"

Krista nodded "oh, I see…"

"Yeah, me, her, and her brother were really close back then"

"I didn't know you had a brother" Marco suddenly joins the conversation

"Well, yeah, I only told Sasha this, but yeah, I have a brother" Mikasa explains "my little brother"

"Yeah, only three minutes" Armin reminded

Mikasa rolled her eyes "his name's Eren"

"Which class is he in?" and this time it's Krista who asked

"He's in class 1J"

And suddenly the table was silenced. Mikasa is the only one who's confused

"What's wrong with class 1J?" Mikasa asks

"You see…" Armin starts "class 1J is like this forbidden—well, more like forgotten class, something like that. Most of the students there are outcasts, they're IQs are also the ones that almost didn't reach the school's standards…"

"T-then, why do they get accepted?" Mikasa asks

"Money" Annie answered simply "it's what makes them able to enter this school"

Mikasa just stayed silent 'then that means… Eren is…'

"And it is also a dangerous class" Franz said suddenly "I heard that one of the students threw a chair from the seventh floor through the window"

"Why did they do that?" Mikasa ask

"They got into a fight with class 2B" Bertolt told them

"That's a senior…" Mikasa whispered, still in shock

"Well, the only genius there is Reiner Braun, and is candidate if the student body president" Annie said while munching on her sandwich

"Other than him, the other students are really scary…" Krista said "every time I pass through their class, I just feel this weird aura surrounding the class"

"Hmm…"

…

"So, Eren…"

Eren turned around from the TV to see Mikasa, with a face he can't really explain

"What is it?"

"Umm…" Mikasa was unsure where to start "uh… how's your class?"

Eren raised an eyebrow "o…kay? Well, my class is pretty much…"

"…pretty much…?"

"…well, it's an awesome class!"

"…awesome?"

"Yeah! The others were pretty nice when you get to know them, and I already made a bunch of new friends!"

'I don't know if he's making this up to make me not worried or he's actually telling the truth…' Mikasa thought

"What about you?"

"Oh, well, the people are also nice, even though the class did not really give me a good first impression"

Eren chuckled "heh, same thing happened to me, too"

"Oh! By the way I met up with Armin at lunch time"

"What, Armin's here, too?"

"Yeah! By the way, where were you at lunch time?"

"I was eating at class"

"Eating at class?"

"Yeah, with my classmates"

"Hmm" Mikasa looked - more like glared - at Eren, and said boy just gave his own twin a weirded look

"Umm... what're you doing?"

Mikasa shook her head "nothing. I'm going to my room"

And when the black beauty dissapeared, Eren sigh as he leaned his back on the sofa "what a weird sister I have..."

…

**A/N: okay, so thanks for reading, and I'll try to add some awkward Eremika moment, kay? Since they're still family and all - i mean, i wouldn't hug my lil bro so yeah. pls leave a review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Previously, on sister complex…**_

_First day of school ended, and Mikasa is worried about Eren's class, and it looks like Eren is hiding something…_

…

"Good morning, Mikasa!" Krista greeted with her usual bubbly voice

Mikasa gave her a small smile "good morning Krista. I didn't know you're an early person"

Krista gave her one of her angelic smiles "yeah, well, my dad said that it's good to come early than anybody else"

Mikasa studied her surroundings and it's true, the only ones in this class were only her, Annie, and two other students.

"Oh, and my dad said that because he also has a lot of work to do" Annie said as both her and Mikasa sat down; Annie sat behind Mikasa, while Mikasa sat in front of her

"Really? What's his job? My dad works as a doctor" Mikasa said

"Well… my dad, he owns a stripping club, I guess" Krista said with a normal expression

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_...what?_

"a… stripping club?"

"Y-yeah, I know, it's pretty embarrassing. But he also own the Reiss Company, so that's something, right?" Krista said

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "yeah, sure, I guess." 'so that's why… Krista's dad is stinkin' rich!'

"What about your mom?" Mikasa asks

"My mom… she…"

Mikasa nodded her head. She knew where this is going, and she didn't felt like she could continue this any longer "I'm sorry, I—"

"—well, if you're talking about my real mom, she works as a prostitute, though I'm not sure if she's still alive or not. I hope not"

Mikasa widened her eyes in shock

"—and if you're talking about my second mom, she's a teacher in Sina High, which is an elite school. She asks my dad if I want to go to school there for free, but my dad refuses since she's being a desperate bitch—well that's what my dad said. And if you're talking about my third and fourth mom, both of them work in dad's strip club, so both are obviously lesbian, so yeah"

Mikasa is still unable to believe how open Krista is talking about her family and she could keep a straight face!

"—and there's my fifth mom, which I'm not really sure who she is—dad introduced me to her once, but the next day she disappeared—that's a shame, really, I kinda liked her. And then there's my sixth mom" Krista grumbled under her breath "I hate her, really, she's just too controlling over me, but I had to be this 'nice and angelic Krista', so I had to deal with her. But it's a good thing dad got rid of her. And finally, my seventh mom"

Mikasa finally had the courage to say something "what…? Is she bad? Is she good?"

"Well… she's okay, I guess, I mean she cooks for me and she tells me about her problems and I also talk to her and she's really understanding. She works as a counselor, so I can see why dad chose her. She's nice. I like her, I guess" Krista fially gave off a real smile—a sincere one

Mikasa sigh in relieve 'finally, we're back to Krista's good side' she thought, "Well, I'm glad your dad had finally found the perfect one"

"I know!" Krista smiled "and she even changed my name to Krista!"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "are you saying that your real name isn't Krista?"

"No, that's what my seventh mom—or Alicia—gave to me."

"Then, what's your real name?"

"My real name is—"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYBODY! Eh? There's only Krista and Mikasa" Sasha said dumbly while eating her baked potato

Mikasa growled at her 'Sasha…'

"Good morning Mikasa! Good morning Krista!"

Krista smiled at Sasha "good morning Sasha!"

Mikasa nodded "good morning"

Sasha out down her bag and sat next to Mikasa "what were you two talking about?"

Mikasa gave Krista a look and she smiled "nothing much, just talking about our families"

Mikasa nodded in agreement 'I guess she doesn't want to talk about it, then…'

"Oh, speaking of families, Mikasa, I saw your brother fighting with Jean near the soccer field" Sasha said while eating her potato

Mikasa quickly stood up "what?!" and just like that, she ran out of the class

"Wait Mikasa!"

"Mikasa!"

But she ignored her friend's shouts 'I knew his class is giving him a bad influence! I should've known!'

…

Eren punched Jean's cheek "damn it, Jean! Why'd you do that?!"

Jean punched Eren's cheek back "it's because of you, Keith told me to do a hundred push-ups because you!"

"You're such a girl! You can't even do one hundred push-ups?! I could do it better than you!"

"Why you little—" Jean was about to punch Eren's face, and Eren was about to kick Jean's foot when suddenly it felt like both of their actions were stopped by something blocking their hits.

Jean could only see a black haired, but Eren knew exactly who this person is "Mika—?"

Both fell down to the ground.

…

"There you are! Eh?" Mikasa stopped from her tracks to see a person with black hair, but looked shorter than her. Mikasa then noticed a red stash was wrapped around his upper left arm. 'This guy… who is he?'

Sasha and Krista finally caught up with Mikasa, and stared at the scene in front of them.

"That's…" Krista spoke up

"Who is that person?" Mikasa asks

"That guy—he's the student body president, and also rumor said that he used to be from class 1J, but principal Erwin saw of his capability, and at his second year he went to class 2A" Krista explained

"But… who is he…?" Mikasa asks, still staring at the person's back

"His name is…" Sasha said, and just in time, the person turned around, so the three girls could see his face "his name is Levi Ackerman, and he is the student body president."

Mikasa just stared at the senior "Levi… ackerman…."

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN, MIKASA FINALLY MET LEVI—ehem, I mean, yeah. I didn't know the story would end this way, I thought it would end differently but I guess not. So, anyway, thanks for reading guys, and please leave a review!**

**PS. I'm sorry if you don't like the fact that in this story Krista has a really badass dad and has seven moms, so yeah. Don't like, don't read xD**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Previously, on sister complex…**_

_Mikasa and Ere; twins, were both transferred to Maria High, and things happened. Like Mikasa, realizing that class angel, Krista, has seven moms and her dad owns a strip club, while Eren, being in the rebellious—but friendly—class 1J, fought with classmate Jean Kirstein, but was stopped by the student body president, Levi Ackerman._

…

"Thank you"

Levi finally noticed a girl who had the same black hair as him, thanking him, and there are two other girls behind her

"For what?"

The girl seems to hesitate, but said it anyways "for saving my brother from his stupidity" Mikasa said

They were still in the large soccer field at the back of their school. Eren and Jean-who just got their asses kicked by Levi-were now sprawled on the ground in a very awkward position

Levi turned his gaze from the black beauty to the brown haired "that is your brother?"

Mikasa nodded "yes"

"You two don't look like brothers and sisters"

"Yeah, well that's what everybody said" Mikasa said, shrugging

"Well, next time, take care of your brother before he does anything stupid. And I hope there won't be a next time" Levi said coolly as he turned around and left the scene

Sasha finally broke the silence "well that was… pretty intense"

"Honestly," Mikasa sigh "he looked like he was looking through me, that was really creepy"

"Ugh… what happened? Why did I pass out?" Eren groaned as he slowly stands up. All eyes were now Eren as he slowly picked himself up, but kicked Jean in the process.

Mikasa ran towards him and pulled him upwards "are you alright?"

"Ugh, this is because of him, I got into this mess!" Eren groaned while rubbing the back of his head

Mikasa eyes Jean as he was still sprawled on the ground. She looked back at Eren, not looking like he is going to help him, Mikasa sigh as she walk towards Jean.

Mikasa bowed slightly, her hair slightly covering her face "are you alright?"

Jean rolled over, which means that he's still alive. She gave him her hand "here, let me help you"

"ouch, thank you—" but Jean's sentences were cut off when he saw this beautiful black haired girl pulling him up, while imagining anime flowers behind her.

Mikasa gave him a small smile "you're welcome"

Jean was speechless as he stares at Mikasa's black orbs

Mikasa nodded "well, see you two later—"

"Wait!"

Mikasa stopped from her tracks and turned around to look at Jean "yes?"

Jean gulped and opened his mouth "w-what's your n-name?"

Mikasa is quiet for a while then smiled at him "Mikasa"

Jean blushed even more "Mi-Mikasa… s-see you, Mikasa!"

Mikasa nodded and walked away along with Sasha and Krista.

Eren rolled his eyes "I'm still not done yet with you!"

Jean scoffed "you were lucky that hot girl came and stopped me from punching you in the face!"

"That—what?"

"You heard me. And besides, if it wasn't for that Levi to be here, I could've beaten you!"

"Oh yeah? Well I could've beaten you two, horse face!"

"What did you just call me?!"

"Horse. Face."

"Oh, no you di'int!"

"Make me!"

"Last one to go to class, has to take a dare, and if you don't take it, then you will be called a sissy for life!"

"You're on!"

…

**Lunch…**

Mikasa groaned in frustration, and Armin perked up when he heard her "what's the matter, Mikasa?"

"I can't believe that exams are coming, like, I knew we shouldn't move in here but dad _had to _accept a job offering here. I mean, I'm missing out a lot of things, and I don't know if I could catch up!"

Armin nodded "yeah, I feel you" he sipped on his soda "I know, how about I help you study for the upcoming exams?"

Mikasa's face brightened "you'd do that?"

Armin smiled "of course! Oh, and maybe I could teach Eren too!"

Mikasa smiled happily "that would be great! Thank you, Armin!"

"Ooh! Ooh! Can I join?" Krista asks "I've also been having a lot of trouble in math lately"

Mikasa nodded "of course, you can come too!"

Krista smiled "great! Oh, and can I bring my friend too?"

"Sure, the more the merrier!"

"Oh, and me too! I'm also having trouble with my math!" Sasha said raising her hand, creating more attention to the others on the table

"Uh, yeah, sure" Mikasa said, still has a smile plastered on her face

"Great! I'll bring Connie, too!" Sasha said happily

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "wait, who's Connie—"

"Oh, can I come too, Mikasa? I'm also thinking of bringing a friend mine, since he's not really good in—pretty much anything!" Marco asks

Mikasa hesitated, but nodded "sure! No problem!"

Bertolt turned to look at Annie "Annie, do you wanna come?"

Annie shrug "yeah, sure. Let's bring Reiner too"

Bertolt raised his hand "hey Mikasa, still got plenty of room for three more?"

Mikasa sweatdropped 'why there are suddenly so many people…' "Yeah, sure… no problem…"

…

**A/N: can't wait for the study group! And also, thanks for reading! Sorry for the long update, and please leave a review !**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Previously, on sister complex…**_

_Mikasa and Eren, two siblings who moved in to Maria High. There they met a bunch of new friends, have new secret crushes, and a… study group?_

…

**WARNING!**

**A lot of caps in Keith's part, so forgive me..**

…

**NOTE!**

**TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOW! XD**

...

"And for that, we will continue this topic for next week. Remember to study page 50 for next week's quiz!" the teacher reminded, and some of the students groan.

Mikasa put away her books in her bag and turned around to look at Krista "what do we have after this"

Krista smiled "physical education"

Mikasa groaned

"C'mon Mikasa, let's go change!" Sasha said happily while bringing her potato along with her

"Alright, alright" Mikasa said lazily as she stood up and took her PE clothes

"Wait for us!" Krista called as her, Annie, and Mina caught up with Sasha and Mikasa

"Okay, let's go" Sasha said as they went to the changing rooms.

…

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, LINE UP!" the sound of Keith's voice roared throughout the gym

The students from class 1A surrounded Keith, who is standing in the middle "ALRIGHT, WELCOME TO PE, MY NAME IS KEITH SHADIS, AND I WILL BE YOUR TEACHER"

"He's already right in front of us, he doesn't need to shout" Daz whispered to Thomas, right beside him

Keith heard it and turned around to look at Daz. Said boy tensed when he felt Keith's deadly glare on him. He walk towards him "WHAT'S YOUR NAME, SON?!"

"D-Daz, sir" Daz said, stuttering

"SAY YOUR NAME LOUDER!"

"I-it's Daz, sir!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

"M-MY NAME IS DAZ, SIR!"

"DAZ! DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING YOU WANT TO SHARE TO THE WHOLE CLASS?!"

"SIR, NO SIR!"

"GOOD. NOW, I WANT YOU TO DO PUSH-UPS UNTIL I TOLD YOU TO STOP!"

Daz hesitated but nodded "SIR, YES SIR!" and Daz fell to the ground, doing push-ups

And as Daz is doing push-ups, Keith is still talking "ALRIGHT YOU BUCH OF SISSIES, TODAY WE ARE GOING TO—"

And then the whole class looked to where Keith's gaze went.

He was staring at Sasha.

And her potato.

Suddenly time stopped. Even Daz stopped doing his push-ups.

Keith walks slowly towards her, and Sasha didn't noticed. She was closing her eyes while enjoying her potato, when suddenly—

"YOU!"

Sasha quickly opened her eyes and stared at Keith with widened eyes. She was confused. 'Is this guy talking to me?' she asks to herself as she looked around, and saw everybody staring at her. She was still confused, but still eating her potato—

"YOU! I'M ASKING YOU! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!"

Sasha widened her eyes in shock, but then quickly saluted the man by putting her left hand behind her and her right hand—which is holding her potato—on her chest "SASHA BRAUS, SIR!"

Keith was silent for a moment, and surprisingly he used a soft voice "Sasha Braus… what is that you have on you hand?"

Sasha looked at her potato "this?"

"Why are you eating that?"

Sasha raised an eyebrow "are you saying that humans shouldn't eat potatoes?"

A few gasps were heard from the students. Krista looked at her friend in horror. Mina closed her mouth, afraid of what will happen next. Annie just crossed her arms, while Mikasa just shook her head.

"Oh!" Keith widened his eyes, not expecting Sasha to say something. Suddenly, Sasha broke the potato to two, and gave one to Keith "do you want one?"

Keith just stared at Sasha, his eyes with pure shock

…

Mikasa, Mina, and Krista were laughing at something, and suddenly the door was opened and Sasha appeared.

"Sasha!" Krista shouted, standing up, with a wide smile plastered on her face

Sasha was panting, almost out of breath. She was holding her chest, having trouble breathing. The others were staring at her; some were worried, but some were also amused.

"So, you were running around non-stop?" Mikasa asks, to her own amusement, while holding back laughter

"Why are you laughing?!" Sasha whined, as she cried anime tears "t-that's not funny! And I'm sooo hungry, and that Keith guy also ate my potato!"

Krista sigh "here, you can have my bread…" Krista said as she handed over her bread

Sasha's face suddenly changes and took the bread from Krista's grasp "you're an angel! Thank you, Krista, thank you!"

The others just watched Sasha ate the bread like she hadn't eaten in years "poor Sasha…" Krista whispered

"Well, it's pretty much her fault" Mikasa pointed out

"Yeah, and because of potato girl here, we didn't get to play volley, but instead we get to play dodge ball" Annie said and suddenly the group—the class quiet down. Annie raised an eyebrow "what?"

"What did you just called Sasha…?" Thomas asks, holding back laughter

"…potato girl?"

And the others started to laugh, not being able to hold back their laughter

"That's is, that's the name." Mina giggled, "it's official. Sasha is now potato girl"

Sasha, completely oblivious to the laughter, stopped munching on her bread and raised an eyebrow "why is everybody laughing?"

…

"Dude, I gotta see her!" Jean said suddenly, appearing in front of Eren, while tugging on Eren's sleeve

Eren raised an eyebrow "what? See her? What the—who are you talking about?"

"That girl! That hot chic with long black hair! Mikasa!" Jean said with a happy tone

"Oh" Eren rolled his eyes "what do you see in that girl, anyways?"

Jean scoffed "more than you do"

'Yeah right' Eren thought 'just wait 'til I see the look on his face when he realized I'm actually her brother'

"What should I do, man? I don't know which class she's in—she's definitely in our school, but I don't know her number, is she a senior or not, is she lesbian—ugh, I can't tell! I just—I have to meet her!" Jean said frustratingly

Eren sigh "she's—"

"She's from class 1A"

Both Eren and Jean turned to see Ymir, sitting in her seat, with her cheek resting on the palm of her hand.

Jean sigh "oh, so Ymir knows her—then I don't stand a chance—"

Jean's words were quickly cut off by Ymir throwing a book on his face "BUAGH!"

"Don't be an idiot" Ymir said "she's Krista's friend, that's why I know her. Krista keeps on telling me this new transferred student who became her new best friend"

"Oh" Jean sigh in relieve "thank goodness…"

Jean then gripped on Eren's arm "what the—Jean?! What're you—?"

"You're coming with me, Jaeger!" Jean barked

"What?! I don't wanna get involved with your stupid love fantasies or whatsoever!"

"Yes you are! Because if I get rejected or hit in the face, I could blame it all on you so I won't get embarrassed!" Jean pulled him outside

"Wait, what?!"

But it was too late. Jean was already dragging Eren towards class 1A

…

**Meanwhile, in class 1A…**

"Wow Mikasa, you lunch looks amazing!" Krista said, amazed

"Can I have some?" Sasha asks, drooling

Mikasa just stared at Sasha, then shook her head "aww…"

"O-oi, calm down!"

"Ah! Here we are!"

Then Mikasa and the gang quiet down when they saw two kids from class 1J

'Eren? What's he doing here with his friend?' Mikasa thought to herself, not intending to move from her spot

It looked like Eren was searching for something, and when he locked his gaze with hers, Eren just stared. Jean then noticed Eren staring at something, then he quickly blushed at Mikasa.

Mikasa was giving him a weird stare, and she heard Krista and Mina giggled form behind.

Finally, Jean and Eren appeared in front of Mikasa "uhm…" Jean was fidgeting nervously, but Mikasa was too oblivious to notice it. Mikasa smiled "oh, you're that guy from yesterday!"

Jean flinched, and nodded hastily "yeah, uh—my name is Jean. Jean Kirstein"

Mikasa nodded "nice to meet you, Jean"

Jean started to sweat "u-uh… umm… I-I think that y-you have… beautiful black hair…W-WELL, THAT'S WHAT MY CLASS SAID, I'm just telling this to you j-just so you know"

Mikasa raised an eyebrow, and smiled "well—thank you" Jean finally smiled "that was really nice of your class, Jean!"

.

.

.

.

.

Jean was silent for a moment.

What.

Eren noticed the awkward tension and quickly dragged Jean away "uh—well, it's good meeting you girls!" Eren said and quickly retreated along with Jean, who has a blank face.

Mikasa shook his head and turned around "well that was weird"

Annie rolled her eyes "tell me about it"

Sasha shook her head "I think he just wants your food, Mikasa"

Krista shook her head "don't you guys have any idea what's Jean doing?!"

Mikasa, Annie, and Sasha shook their heads

"It means that Jean likes Mikasa!" Mina squealed

Mikasa raised an eyebrow "what? Like me? You mean in a friend kind of way? And besides, I barely even know him!"

Krista sigh "well, Mikasa… you'll know soon enough"

Mikasa looked at Krista weirdly. She shrugged and continued eating.

…

**Meanwhile Eren and Jean…**

Eren just shook his head "real smooth, horseface…"

Jean blushed "w-what did you say, Jaeger?!"

"Forget about her, dude. Just go back being gay with Marco instead and maybe when you grow up you can own a stable and have freckled horse babies instead!" Eren sigh

Jean wasn't able to fully process Eren's words "wait, what—?"

"What I'm saying is that she probably don't even like you, dude! Hell, she just friend-zoned—class-zoned you! Class-zoned! That doesn't even exist!"

"Well you know what does exist?" Jean asks, suddenly looking confident

Eren sigh "I don't even wanna know" he said as he opened the door to his class, barely hearing Jean shouted at him 'MY FIST AT YOUR FACE!'

…

**A/N: look at that. Jean just got **_**class-zoned**_**! (my friend and I like to do this like when shintaro finally realize his feelings for ayano but she's dead and we were like 'shintaro bby you just got death-zoned' IDK! xD)well anyways, thanks for reading and please review! And seriously, I need to put in some eremikas, ASAP!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Previously, on sister complex…**_

_Eren and Mikasa, the not identical twins were transferred in Maria High when their dad got a job offering near there, and things got a little crazy there. Other than Mikasa is starting to attract none other than horse faced, Jean Kirstein, she also learns her friend's dark secret about her family, and a study group is going to be held in her house! How will it turn out?_

...

It was a Saturday morning, and Mikasa got out from the room, already dressed for today. Mikasa sigh and dried her wet hair. She also brushed it and looked at her reflection on the mirror.

'I think the study group is going to be a lot of fun' Mikasa smiled at the thought of seeing her friends coming over to her house while laughing and studying at the same time.

She went downstairs to eat breakfast, and her family was pretty shocked to see Mikasa already dressed up.

"Mikasa, are you going somewhere?" Carla Jaeger asks

Mikasa sat next to Eren who gave her a weird glance "well, my friends are coming over for a study group"

Carla then gave off a wide smile "oh, really? That's good news then! You're already making new friends!" Carla said happily, proud about her daughter. When she turned her attention towards her son, though, her facial expressions changed, narrowing her eyes "what about you, Eren?"

Eren gulped. A study group. Mikasa _had to_ make a study group at their house. Why hadn't he thought of that?"Uh, I uh—"

"Eren's actually also joining in our study group"

Eren widened his eyes, meanwhile Carla and Grisha smiled at their son "oh, really? That's great then, Eren!" Grisha said happily

Eren nodded slowly "y-yeah…"

…

Grisha went to the hospital while Carla went grocery shop. Now that both Eren and Mikasa are alone, Eren went to Mikasa's room.

Eren barged in "hey, Mikasa!"

Mikasa sigh, as she rubbed her temples. She is sitting in her study table, trying to figure out a hard math equation "you know, Eren? Next time when you get into my room don't forget to knock, who knows you're seeing me in a very uncomfortable and awkward situation"

Eren blushed a little, but his eyebrows are still furrowed "Mikasa, what the hell?! How come you suddenly told mom I'm joining your stupid study group?!"

Mikasa sigh "I was gonna tell you sooner or later, but I forgot—I thought I did, though."

"But still, why?! I don't wanna join! Now mom's going to scold me again if she didn't see me joining with your stupid study group!" Eren groaned

"And what's wrong if you join?" Mikasa asks, not really interested while focusing her eyes on the paper in front of her, rather than seeing Eren "it's not _that _bad"

"But today's a Saturday!" Eren whined "I'm supposed to be finishing this new video game I bought yesterday! Not for _studying_!"

"Well, Armin's coming too, you know" Mikasa told him, and Eren stopped thrashing his arms around for no particular reason "wait, Armin's coming, too?"

Mikasa nodded "yeah. Actually, he's the first one who thought about this. And then lots of people joined in. I told Armin that you would also come"

Eren sigh "fine, I'll join."

"Okay, cool" Mikasa said, eyes still locked on her paper "the study group starts in a few minutes. Maybe you should go take a shower first before they see you in your pajamas" Mikasa said

"Yes mother"

…

Mikasa opened the door and revealed Armin "hey Armin!"

Armin smiled and entered the Jaeger household "I'm not late am I?"

"Nope!" Mikasa said, smiling "you're actually the first one who got here!"

Armin sighed in relieve "oh, that's good. I thought I was late" he said as he put down his bags on the couch "where's Eren?"

"He's taking a shower, but he'll be back soon" Mikasa said as she put down some snacks on the coffee table

"Thanks, Mikasa" Armin said

"So tell me Armin, how's your grand father doing?" Mikasa asks as she sips on her orange juice

"Oh, he's doing better than before" Armin said "the doctor said he needs a lot of rest, that's all. The doctor also told him to not get tired so easily, and lately he's been exercising so yeah, he's doing pretty well"

Mikasa smiled "that's good news" she said "I still remember when we were little; Eren and I went to your house and your grandfather would always tell us bedtime stories" Mikasa chuckled at that

Armin smiled "remember that time when he was going to tell us a bedtime story but instead of a children's book he accidentally took an adult novel and we were all confused as to what he's talking about?"

Mikasa laughed "yeah, and your grandfather went all flustered and told us to not remember the accident again"

Armin shook his head "It's been so long—"

DING DONG!

"Oh, they're finally here" Mikasa said as she stood up and opened the door. There stood Krista, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie "hi guys!"

"Hey Mikasa! Thanks for letting us join the study group!" Krista said with her usual bubbly voice

Mikasa smiled "come in, there's plenty of snacks for all of you!"

Krista, Ymir, Sasha, and Connie sat comfortable on the rugged floor, near the coffee table "hi Armin!" Krista greeted and Armin have her his signature smile "hello there Krista"

"Ooh, marshmallows!" Sasha exclaimed and took a pack "hey, wanna do the chubby bunny challenge?!" Sasha challenged everybody

Ymir shrug "if our hostess allow us" and everybody's eyes were on Mikasa. Mikasa just shrug "well, the others are not here yet, go knock yourselves out—but don't finish it all!"

Sasha and Connie nodded, "let the chubby bunny challenge commence!" Sasha exclaimed

Mikasa sigh "I'm gonna go and call Eren downstairs" Mikasa said and went upstairs.

…

Mikasa knocked on Eren's door.

"Wait!" Mikasa heard the sound of shuffling noises coming from inside "okay, come in"

Mikasa opened the door "told ya, we should knock before coming in to other people's rooms"

Eren rolled his eyes "yeah, yeah, what do you want?"

"The others are already down there, we're just waiting for a few more and you. C'mon, let's go"

Eren nodded and went downstairs. And just in time, Armin opened the door, and there appeared Annie, Bertolt, and Reiner.

Eren raised an eyebrow "Reiner? What're you doing here?"

Reiner widened his eyes. He didn't expect Eren to be here. Bertolt and Annie are already inside, leaving Eren and Reiner at the door. "I should be asking the same thing as you" Reiner answered while crossing his arms

"Well, I basically live here so yeah" Eren said while shrugging

"Whoa, you meant to tell me that you live in the same roof as Mikasa, or now known as Mikasa _Jaeger_?"

"Yeah"

"And you _do_ realize that Jean has the hots on this girl?"

Eren just nodded "yep. And what're you doing outside? C'mon, get in" Eren then closed the door, and both entered the living room.

In there, the remaining contestants were only Sasha, Connie, and Ymir. Armin had fainted because of the marshmallows blocking his trachea, making him hard to breathe. Krista didn't join, so she just went to Armin's aid. Bertolt failed on the first try, and Annie said it was a stupid and childish thing to do and just watched.

"Hey, who else is coming?" Eren asks Mikasa as she rubbed her chin "hmm… oh right, there's still Marco and his friend"

Eren nodded "oh okay"

In the end, it was between Sasha and Ymir. Connie, just like Armin, was suffocated by the marshmallows—

"Wait, MARCO AND HIS FRIEND?!" Eren asks suddenly shouting

Everybody was quiet. Mikasa raised an eyebrow "yeah, why?"

"Don't you know?! It's obvious that Marco's friend is—"

DING DONG!

Everybody's gaze are now on the front door. Reiner stood up, being the oldest and responsible one, and opened the door.

Marco entered smiling at the rest of the gang "hey guys, sorry I'm late! My friend here read the address wrong so we had to turn around three times" he apologized

Mikasa shook her head "it's okay, come in!"

Marco and said friend went in. Said friend's eyes landed right on his black haired beauty but he didn't failed to notice that right beside her is—

"JAEGER?!"

"HORSEFACE!"

Marco was silent, looking back and forth from Eren to Jean. He looked at Mikasa and Mikasa just sigh 'I should've known…'

…

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! What will happen next?! Thanks for reading and please review! Byee!**


End file.
